corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Queen
is a character introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Drive. She is the core of the Nirvana, also known as the Witch Queen. She was the leader of the European witches who were killed during the witch hunts in the middle ages. She had been sleeping within the codex of the witches' wisdom, the Book of Shadows, but was awoken when Yoshie Shinozaki cast the Land of Corpses spell, forging her into the core of the Nirvana. Sachiko Shinozaki, having an immense spiritual power, consumed the Nirvana and sealed it within her body. Unfortunately, she was then murdered by Principal Takamine Yanagihori, which freed it from her body and gave the Witch Queen life once more. Design Queen looks similar to a young girl, with curly white hair, pale skin, no eyebrows, and blood covering the ends of each fingertip. Her most prominent feature is her bright cyan eyes. She is also extremely skinny, with a ribcage that is very prominent. When she is appeased, her skin appears tighter and is visibly rotting in places. Her eyes are far less bright and more human-like, and her lips seem to disappear, showing off her teeth. Personality Queen is a being who existed beyond all human knowledge. Feeling hatred and grudge on people who murdered her, she wishes to inflict pain to others just like how she was treated. Only when someone is willing to share the pain that she experienced will she listen to them. Plot Corpse Party: Blood Drive ''CHAPTER 10 『 Reparations 』'' As Ayumi Shinozaki speeds towards the Nirvana's core, the queen becomes visible, glowing with blue light. The runic letters on Ayumi's arms and thighs began spurting blood, most likely due to Queen's actions. Ayumi has to engage in a battle with the Queen. Ayumi has to give correct responses to Queen's messages; all are ciphered in Futhark runes. |} After Ayumi battles Queen, they both appear in a cloudy forest. Ayumi asks whether she is the will of the Nirvana, to which Queen replies in Latin. She stands up and begins slowly walking to Ayumi, but suddenly she appeared crucified, with a stake coming out of her mouth. Behind this apparition, Ayumi sees a girl identical to the Queen, hanging from a tree while on fire. Other figures appear, talking also in Latin while condemning the Queen as she burns. Ayumi looks back to the girl in front of her, who is now burned beyond recognition. The burned Queen began to choke Ayumi. However, Ayumi hugs Queen, and the choking stops. Ayumi explains to her about Sachiko, and how the two are alike. Queen began stroking Ayumi's cheek, but then jabs her finger into Ayumi's eye socket. Queen slowly dug out Ayumi's right eye, and then crushed it in her hand. Soon after, Queen embraces and kisses Ayumi and mumbles in Latin. This appears to appease her, as the Book of Shadows seems to have contained the Nirvana. Differences Between Japanese and English Version In the Japanese version, Queen's dialogues were crudely translated from Japanese to Latin, hence they contain grammatical mistakes and incorrect word choices. The English version fixed these, however, it does not convey the intended meaning. In Corpse Party: BLOOD DRIVE Series Complete Fanbook, Japanese transcription of Queen's dialogues are provided. Transcripts English Translation Gallery Corpse Party: Blood Drive Screenshot_2015-11-08-18-31-45.png|Queen Screenshot_2015-11-08-18-33-36.png|Queen after digging Ayumi's right eye out chara_07_04_a.png|The Queen's model texture. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Non-playable characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Drive Category:Antagonists